


Rich Boy Problems

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [32]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, That dumb rich boy rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony, ever the competitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Boy Problems

     

 

“It was me, right? I had the better GQ shoot?" 

Lorelai groans into her cellphone as she walks out of Luke’s Diner. "Tony, seriously? It’s like not even nine am." 

"I just wanna know!" 

Her phone beeps. "Tony, I’ve got another call, holding on.” She pulls the phone from her ear and clicks the button to switch over without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?" 

"Mine’s the better spread and Tony knows it." 

Lorelai stops dead in her tracks. "Bruce Wayne, petulant playboy, I thought that was only your cover identity." 

"I’m just stating facts." 

"This is ridiculous,” Lorelai tells him, and pulls the phone away, fiddling with it for a moment and then putting it to her ear. “Do I have you both on conference?" 

"What?!” Tony cries. 

“Morning,” Bruce says, unphased as always. 

“Here’s the deal: You’re both very pretty, I love you equally, I have no favorites, and when we go to Disneyland on our family vacation, you can get your picture taken with whichever Disney Princess you’d like." 

"I call Belle, she’s the smart one like me,” Tony says quickly.

“Really? Because you’re more like the blonde girl in pink from the frog movie." 

Everyone stops talking.

"Brucie,” Tony says. “Brucie, how do you know-" 

"Dick’s been showing Damian a lot of Disney films,” Bruce replies. “I’ve been spending time with my sons." 

Lorelai can’t help laughing. "Oooh. Oh my god." 

And suddenly, Tony is singing. "Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat?" 

And suddenly, Lorelai is joining in, while standing near the gazebo in the Stars Hollow town square. "Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?" 

"Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl." 

"The girl who has everything." 

It takes them another verse to realize Bruce has hung up on them.


End file.
